Confesiones de un Princeton
by KandraK
Summary: Chazz Princeton, un ser egoista, pero ese no es su verdadero yo. Jaden VS Chazz.


Ok, esto va más de lo que los simples fanáticos ven a simple vista.

Si se encuentra una pareja que desagrade por ahí, pues...No puedo hacer nada porque así es el fic ^^.

----------------

7:50 am

_Nunca voy a olvidar mi primer sueño. Una arena llena de personas gritando mi nombre, gritando hasta no poder más, y yo, convertido en el mejor del mundo sólo superado por tres personas._

_"Despierta, despierta" escuchaba por toda mi mente, pero no quería abrir los ojos, mi sufrimiento se haría más grande de lo que ya era, me dolia abrir los ojos y descubrir que solo era un sueño, que habiaa personas impidiéndome llegar a donde quería y lo que más me dolia, era saber que esas personas eran... Mis hermanos._

_Slade y Jagger, mis dos hermanos mayores, los culpables de que mi vida sea una miseria._

_Alfín abr los ojos_

_CONFESIONES DE UN PRINCETON_

-Vaya al fin despiertas.- dijo una voz de chico a lado de la cama

- ¿Qué?- respondió tallándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

- ¿lo olvidabas? Hoy hay prueba, tus hermanos están en la academia.

- ¿Mis hermanos?

-Si, así que cámbiate y vamos a clases

- Aster...

8:10 am

- Así que sin ninguna palabra que comienze el examen Un momento, ¿Dónde se encuentran Aster Phoenix, Jaden Yuki y Chazz Princeton? Chazz nunca llega tarde ni falta a una clase-

-Siempre hay una primera vez- contestó el multimillonario ojinegro desde la puerta del aula- lamento llegar tarde, tuve un inconveniente

-Lo mismo digo- contestó el chico del destino atrás de Chazz-

-Bien, no tengo tiempo, pasen que estamos apunto de comenzar el examen escrito. Mencionó el vice-rector Crowler.

_Vivía entre tanta presión que ni siquiera podía pensar en las respuestas del examen, ¿verdadero o falso?. Mis hermanos se habían convertido en mi dolor de cabeza, no lo podía creer, la única familia con la que tenía contacto me detestaba por no seguir sus planes. No me concentraba, solo pensaba, en muchas cosas, ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que la rubia más importante en mi vida me decía, ella y Aster eran los más cercanos a mi. Todo había cambiado a excepción de una cosa... La actitud de mal agradecimiento contra mi_

- De nuevo falto el señor Yuki?- Comentó Crowler- El que sea el mejor duelista en la academia no significa que pueda faltar cuando quiera.

Solo pude apretar mi puño rompiendo el lápiz que tenía agarrando

-..Idiota - susurró el pelinegro

-Oye, Chazzmático ¿Estás bien? decía el Rhodes mayor desde el asiento tras de Chazz

No contesté ,pero ¿Qué era eso que sentía en ese momento? ¿odio? ¿rabia? O ¿Celos?. Yo era el verdadero héroe, yo había salvado esa academia muchas veces de manos de Jagger y Slade, yo era el mas alabado, yo era EL CHAZZ

4:00 pm

-Chazz, ¿Chazz te encuentras bien?- preguntó la menor de los Rhodes- Te vi muy desconcentrado en el exámen, no respondiste nada, y eso no es normal en ti.

- No me pasa nada. Alexis, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- coment Princeton

-Dime

- ¿Por qué estás conmigo si podrías estar con tu hermano? comenzó a caminar

-¿ A que te refieres?- Preguntaba siguiendo al chico.  
- Yo- Se detuvo y bajó la cabeza- te envidio Alexis, te envidio por tener un hermano mayor que te quiere, que te protege, que está para apoyarte en cualquier momento. Es irónico, ¿no?. Todos piensan que un multimillonario como yo es feliz por todo el dinero que tiene... Pero no es mi caso, no me sirve de nada ese dinero si no puedo comprar la felicidad ni mi libertad.

- Chazz -La obelisco se acercó a él y lo abrazó por atrás- yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, todos tus amigos lo estamos, sabes que somos como una familia.

- ¿¡Pero qué pasará cuando nos graduemos!?, ¡¿Dónde queda la familia?! ¡¿Dónde quedaremos nosotros Alexis?!... Dime ¿Dónde queda la unión?.

- ¡Por Ra Chazz Princeton!, No hagas esas preguntas ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Jaden hizo hasta lo imposible por mantener nuestra amistad, por salvar a Jesse, por SALVARNOS. ¿Porqué no hacer lo mismo nosotros?

_Caminé sin responder, dejando a mi chica atrás, faltaban solo unos días para comenzar las primeras vacaciones del ultimo año. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como yo pudiera tener esos sentimientos? Una persona que no conocía más que a si mismo, mas que el egoísmo y la independencia. Debía aceptarlo, necesitaba ayuda, dentro mi alma estaba llorando, llorando de desesperación, porque así estaba, desesperado, no se porque, pero lo estaba._

-Jefe, ¿Por qué tan triste? -preguntaba un espíritu de duelo color amarillo-

- Déjame solo

-Pero jefe...

- ¡Déjame solo! -el obelisco corrió hacia su dormitorio solo para encontrar a Aster en su cama

- ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Princeton-to? -preguntó el de cabellos grises

-No tengo humor para chistes Phoenix.

- no fue un chiste, lo dije porque encerio lo eres, tienes una novia que te quiere, tienes amigos que te apoyan, eres multimillonario. Tienes todo para poder ser feliz, pero ¿Porqué no lo eres?

- Quiero estar solo, no quiero saber de nada ni de nadie por estos momentos .Aster, sal de mi habitación

-Bien, Chazzmático- el jóven salió de la habitación de su amigo. - Tonto

_El solo trata de apoyarme, pero no quiero que me ayude, ¿O si quiero?. NO, Yo soy el Chazz, soy Manjyome Thunder, no puedo dejar que me vean con esta debilidad, mi reputación se iría a la basura. Pero no logro entender que fue lo que pasa, porqué estoy enojado. ¿Tengo celos por no ser reconocido? ¿Me duele separarme de mis amigos? ¿Me enoja que mis hermanos me odien? ¿o simplemente me vuelvo loco?. Me duele la cabeza_

_Salí al bosque a respirar un poco de aire fresco, y me puse a pensar que pasaría entre Alexis y yo, que pasaría con Aster, con Jaden, con todos. Estábamos a meses de seguir nuestros propios caminos, mi imagen era solo exterior, en serio me dolía eso, tenía sentimientos, Por favor, soy humano._

_Con mis hermanos en la academia, mi tiempo aquí está acabándose y hay una cosa que nunca he hecho, vencer a Jaden en un duelo._

El tiempo pas , y cuando menos se dieran cuenta, era el ltimo d a de clases antes de un peque o receso de invierno.

4:00 pm

- ¿Que harás ahora que no hay clases?- Preguntaba la rubia caminando junto al pelinegro hacia el dormitorio rojo

-No lo sé... Descansar un poco, creo, a menos que quieras ir a alguna parte, podría llevarte a donde quieras- Decía confiado y presumiendo su riqueza

- A decir verdad no lo se, aunque gracias por la invitación, puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Adelante, todas las que quieras- Seguía caminando

- ¿Porqué vamos al dormitorio rojo? Jaden ya no sale de ahí ni aunque se esté incendiando todo el lugar

- Antes de irme necesito un duelo con él.

-Chazz, Por favor -se detiene- lo has intentado varias veces y no has podido ¿Qué crees que sería diferente ésta vez?

-Que te tengo a mi lado...Además,si no arriesgo no gano

-Pero no quiero que te decepciones

- ¿Me crees incapaz de hacerlo?- volteó a verla-

-No, no, te apoyo en lo que quieras- hubo una breve pausa- vuelvo vuelvo enseguida- corrió hacia el dormitorio azul.

- ¡Oye tu, Slifer inútil!- gritó Manjoume desde la planta baja mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Judai.

- Ah?- Judai abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora?, al parecer no sabe que estás descansando decía una voz dentro de su cuerpo.

Judai se levantó y fue hacia el barandal

- ¡Aster!- gritó algo agitada la rubia

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te diste cuenta que no puedes vivir sin mi?

- No es momento para chistes, Chazz quiere un duelo... ¡contra Jaden!

- ¡¿Que?! gritaron todos los alumnos que lograron escuchar desde sus habitaciones.

- ¿Pero ese tipo se volvió loco? ¿Dónde será el duelo?-

-Lo más seguro es que sea en el campo de duelo, debemos ir allá ahora

Devuelta al dormitorio rojo

- ¿Qué quieres Princeton?- se recargó-

- Tu, yo, un duelo. Te veo en el campo de duelo en media hora... Y no acepto un no por respuesta- se fue de ese lugar-

- Mmmh -Suspiró -

4:30 pm

Todos estaban reunidos en el campo de duelo, el rumor se había corrido por toda la academia, el duelo del año, Thunder vs Hero.

-Los puntos de vida serán 8000 así durar un poco más. Comentó Chazz

-Bien-

- ¡AL DUELO!

-** ¡Comienzo!- dijo Chazz- Jugaré la carta de hechizo continuo, base de primera línea , esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo de unión nivel 4 o menor de forma especial. Coloco un monstruo boca abajo, una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno.**

- Mi turno! sacó - coloco un monstruo y una carta boca abajo. Mi turno termina

-** Voy- saca - ¡vamos! Invoco a X- Cabeza cañón en posición de ataque, y como invocación de volteo, W- Ala Catapulta**

- ¡REVELO MI CARTA TRAMPA! RUGIDO AMENAZANTE , lo que significa que en este turno no podrás realizar ataques.

- **Bien... Mi turno ha finalizado**

- Y comienza el mio- roba- coloco un monstruo boca abajo, termina mi turno

- ¿Llegué tarde?- Dijo Atticus a su hermana menor mientras se sentaba en un asiento tras de ella.

-no, llegas a tiempo- contestó el Truesdale menor

- **Bien**- robó - **Vamos Ala catapulta, ¡ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!- Atacó destruyendo un colibrí neo-espacial boca abajo en el lado de Jaden- Cabeza cañón, ataca a su segundo monstruo boca abajo- destruyó un escarabajo brillante neo espacial- Coloco un monstruo y una carta boca abajo- Termina mi turno**

-Eso deja a Jaden sin defensa- comentó Kenzan

-Por el momento- respondió Aster

-Mi turno- Sacó - ¡No puede ser! -pensó - coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno

- ¿Ese fue su movimiento?- Dijo Aster- Bien, no se puede esperar mucho de un Slifer

-** Mi turno, robo!-** observó su mano**- Bien, ven aqu , "V- Jet Tigre" ... Ahora, puedo sacar del juego a mis dos monstruos, "W- Ala catapulta" y "V-Jet Tigre" para invocar de modo especial a mi monstruo "VW- Tigre catapulta" . Prepárate. ¡MIS MONSTRUOS TE ATACAN DIRECTAMENTE!-** Antes de continuar el ataque Chazz interrumpió **- Activo mi carta hechizo "Quitar el limitador" , lo que quiere decir, que el ataque de todos mis monstruos máquina se duplican, con el precio de ser destruidos al terminar mi turno-**

- ¡¿QUE?!- Gritaron sorprendidos Kenzan y Sho-

-Si contamos los 3600 de la Cabeza Caón y los 4000 de el Tigre catapulta, eso deja a Jaden con solo...¡400 puntos de vida!- Contabilizó Atticus

- ¡7600 puntos en un solo turno!- Continuó su hermana menor

**-Termina mi turno**

-Demonios- sus ojos cambiaron de color- MI TURNO- sacó y miró su mano- Coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno-

**-Mas patético no se puede ser- sacó - Adelante ahora, Y- Dragón Cabeza . Preparate para la lucha, ¡DRAGÓN CABEZA, ATACALO DIRECTAMENTE!**

-No tan pronto, activo mi carta trampa "Armadura Sakuretsu" . Lo que significa que destruye tu monstruo.

**-Termina mi turno-**

- Saco- Jaden miró su mano- coloco un monstruo boca abajo. Mi turno finaliza .

**-Bien- robó y miró su mano- activo mi carta "llamada de los condenados" y puedo traer un monstruo desde mi cementerio. Ven aquí , VW- Tigre catapulta**

-No tan rápido, revelo mi carta, "Tifon del espacio místico". Y destruye tu llamada de los condenados-

**-Activo mi carta, "espadas de luz reveladora"** - al activarla, unas espadas demasiado brillantes como para dejar ciego a cualquiera aparecieron alrededor de Jaden, evitando que el héroe pueda atacar, y claro, volteó los monstruos en posición de defensa boca abajo, en posición defensa boca arriba- **Un topo neo espacial**- pensó- **termina mi turno**

- Sigo- robó- Utilizo mi carta de hechizo de campo, "Neo espacio" termina mi turno

**-Mi turno -**saca y mira su mano**- Vamos X- Cabeza cañón ataca a su monstruo**

-Utilizo el efecto especial de mi topo, asi que no recibo daños y nuestros monstruos regresan a nuestras manos.

**-Termino**

-mi turno- coloco un monstruo boca abajo y termina mi turno

**- Sigo yo ...Adelante Cabeza cañón, ataca a su monstruo boca abajo**

-¡Ah!- fue lo único que expresó Judai al ver que se había deshecho de su topo. -Mi turno- sacó y miró su mano- Bien, coloco un monstruo boca abajo. Termina mi turno y las espadas de luz reveladora desaparecen

**- Prepárate para perder- sacó y miró su mano- adelante "Z -metal tanque" . Ahora, puedo sacar del juego a mis dos monstruos, para invocar a "XZ- Tanque cañón" . Ahora,¡ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!- XZ atacó destruyendo su segundo colibrí aéreo neo espacial- termina mi turno**

-sigo- Judai miró su mano y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos, bajo la mirada algo decepcionado- termina mi turno-

- ¡Oh! Pero eso lo deja sin nada, sin trampas, sin hechizos,y sin monstruos, claro, sin contar neo espacio, pero no le sirve de nada- Comentó el Rhodes mayor agarrándose la barbilla.

**-el duelo ya es mio- Vamos Tanque Cañón, ¡ataca directamente!**

- ¡Ah! El contador de Jaden llegó a ceros, el solo se hincó y puso sus manos en el piso con la cabeza baja-

-lo venció - Alexis se levantó de su lugar-

El multimillonario caminó hacia su contrincante, y le extendió la mano, por segunda vez estaba ayudando a Jaden a levantarse ante un duelo, a pesar de ser su archi-enemigo en los duelos, ten a que admitirlo, en la vida real, era su amigo.

-levántate- le dio la mano-

-Gracias- el Hero tomó la mano de Chazz y se levantó

-Vaya, alfin haces algo bien- comentó una voz seria atras de Chazz

-Slade -volteo a verlo-

-Pero sigues siendo un inútil- Comentó el otro hermano

-Jagger

-Te estaremos vigilando, hermanito- dijeron al unísono y se fueron-

Chazz miró a su alrededor, era igual que en su sueño, todos gritando su nombre. En pocos segundos, ese grito se convirtió en un coro uniforme de "¡Vencerá ,Vencerá ,Vencerá!" y enseguida Chazz continuó.

-¡Ichi!

-¡Juu!- gritaron los demás

-¡Kyaku!

-¡Sen! -gritaron las chicas

**¡MANJOUME SANDA!**

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Judai se había ido de la academia, las vacaciones y las clases se habían pasado volando, muy pronto Chazz se despediría de todos, de las personas que lo vieron hacerse hombre. Solo estaba seguro de volver a ver a su amigo, Aster Phoenix, pues como profesionales podrían encontrarse en cualquier momento. Pero Su chica...¿Qué pasaría con ella?

_"Alexis quiero hablar contigo" fue lo último que le dije antes de que dejara de ser mi novia, había perdido a algunos amigos, pero era inevitable._

_El día de la graduación, el doctor Crowler no pudo evitar llorar, lo entendí , era la primera vez que lo veía tan frágil. Lo comprendía, al igual que él, nosotros lo extrañaríamos. Tantas cosas pasaron en esa academia... las bestias sagradas se liberaron, vimos el nacimiento de un nuevo héroe, vivimos una historia de ciencia ficción y pasamos días de terror._

_Así terminó mi historia en la academia,perdí mis amigos, pero obtuve nuevos hermanos. Y perdí a mi novia ...Para obtener una prometida._

_------------------_

Les repito que Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece, desgraciadamente, pero mientras pueda seguir escribiendo lo haré .

Dedicado para los fans del pelinegro que entiendan su verdadero ser.


End file.
